


As He Watches

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Consensual Infidelity, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It seems Scorpius is determined to rebel against his father. Preferably by sleeping with the entirety of the Weasley family in one week. Luckily for Harry, he's there to witness it all.





	1. Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sceasleyfest on livejournal!

“Mmm… Oh, yes…”

“Quiet! Do you know how many of my relatives are just over there at the moment?”

Harry froze. Standing at the back of the Weasley family Quidditch shed, taking a much-needed bathroom break, he hadn’t expected to discover anyone else outside. Considering it was the middle of Boxing Day and therefore absolutely freezing cold, what he’d expected was to be able to take a leak in peace. It seemed that he had managed to interrupt something, though.

“They’re not _right there_ , you paranoid git. They’re in the fucking house. Now get on with it before my balls freeze off!”

Finishing and zipping himself up carefully, Harry edged his way over to the corner of the shed, following the sound of the voices. He could have sworn that he recognised them both, but what Freddie could be doing out in the snow with Scorpius Malfoy of all people was beyond him. Perhaps he had heard wrong? Reaching the corner of the shed, he carefully peered around, pressing his chest close to the weathered wood.

“Sweet Merlin, that’s a pretty mouth you have, Freddie…”

Harry’s eyes widened at the scene before him. Scorpius Malfoy – sole hope and dream of his father – was standing with his back pressed against the wall of the Weasley Quidditch shed, his fancy trousers around his ankles, and cock in Fred Weasley the second’s mouth. Scorpius’ chin was bent almost to his chest; his breath came in harsh gasps as Freddie worked him.

“Where did you… _How_ are you so good at that?”

A deep rumble from Freddie had Scorpius whining as his hips jerked forward. Harry’s hand slipped automatically to press against the rapidly-growing hardness in his jeans as he watched, his own breathing becoming a little laboured. This was definitely something that he had never thought he would come across at the Weasley family Christmas celebrations, but he certainly wasn’t going to turn it down. Cupping himself, he rubbed slowly, enjoying both the jolts of pleasure as well as the harsh rub of his zipper against his swollen cock.

“Fuck, Freddie…” Scorpius’ hands moved to clench in Freddie’s curly dark hair as he groaned. “Such a pretty, filthy mouth… Made to be fucked…”

Harry’s hand clenched on himself as he watched Scorpius’ hips begin to move, matching his actions to his words. It was clear to Harry that Scorpius was fairly far gone and his hand sped up on his own needy cock accordingly, wanting to finish at roughly the same time as the two before him. Freddie’s hands both came up to grip Scorpius’ hips, however, slowing him down and controlling the depth of his thrusts.

“No, no, Freddie,” Scorpius whined. “No, I need–”

It was abundantly clear what Scorpius needed, Harry thought, and – if the throbbing of his cock in his jeans was any indication – his hormones thought they knew exactly how to give it to him. It seemed that Freddie had other ideas, however. His hands tightened slowly on Scorpius’ hips, slowing him down completely until he could pull back and wipe his hand across his mouth. Watching the two of them just staring at each other, Harry had to fight the impulse to tell them to get on with it.

“You need to slow down.”

Freddie’s voice was low and rough, sending a shiver of lust down Harry’s spine. Pressing his hand against his erection, he held his breath, waiting for the moment something else would happen so he could start again.

“No.” Scorpius sounded defiant, despite his current position.

“Yes.” Freddie pushed back onto his heels, revealing his own tented trousers. “I want this. I want you.” He grunted as he shoved himself into a standing position before Scorpius. “But I also want to finish.”

With that, he stepped forward, tangled one of his hands into Scorpius’ soft-looking hair and tilted his head back so he could claim his lips in a harsh kiss. Freddie’s other hand worked at the fly of his trousers as Scorpius’ hands roamed seemingly aimlessly all over him, pinching and squeezing his biceps – gained from years of Quidditch, both professional and not – or gripping his shoulders.

It wasn’t until Freddie had freed himself from his trousers that Harry began again. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Freddie wordlessly conjure some lube, circle both of their cocks in one of his large hands and begin to stroke. Scorpius whined into the kiss, but Freddie didn’t let up on him. Pressing forward, Freddie tilted Scorpius’ head back even further, exposing the long line of his pale throat. Harry huffed out a breath as his hips jerked involuntarily. Scorpius’ hands settled on Freddie’s broad shoulders, clenching spasmodically as Freddie moved against him. It was clear that, once again, Scorpius was reaching for orgasm and Harry allowed himself to begin to sink into the blissful singlemindedness of his own building orgasm.

Freddie’s hand seemed to be speeding up with each little mewl Scorpius let out, his hips beginning to jerk of their own accord. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly as they began to blur with the building pleasure, needing to watch as the two boys came; needing that resolution before he allowed himself his release. His eyes dropped to where their two cocks slid together, aided by the conjured lube. Even the contrast of Freddie’s dark skin against Scorpius’ pale seemed to add to Harry’s pleasure as he watched the swollen heads of their cocks appear and disappear from beneath Freddie’s fist. When Scorpius finally came, it was with a loud groan that went straight to Harry’s cock. His stomach muscles clenched with the effort of holding his own release back as he watched Scorpius’ cock spurting his release all over Freddie’s hand and shirt. Rubbing his aching cock furiously against his hand, Harry bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood when Freddie found his release as well a few seconds later.

Harry squeezed and rubbed, panting harshly when he tipped over the edge completely involuntarily. He’d wanted to watch the aftermath as well, but the sensation of his cock spasming in his jeans and the waves of pleasure and relief that washed through him was more than enough to do away with any disappointment. He ground his hips forward, enjoying the rub of his zipper against his now overly-sensitised skin as he sagged against the shed. He was vaguely aware of the wet snow seeping into his jeans when he collapsed, his breathing ragged.

“Merlin, that was good.”

“Mmm.” Freddie chuckled. “Not exactly what your Father was expecting when he said you should spend Christmas with Al?”

“Fuck him.”

“Too old for me.”

“And fuck his expectations. I’ll do what – and _who_ – ever I want. I’ve been out of school for three years now; I don’t need his permission for anything.”

“Good on you.” The sound of what Harry assumed was one of Freddie’s hands landing on Scorpius’ bare flesh reached his ears. “You sleep your way around wizarding Britain if you want. I’m sure that’ll piss him off royally.”

Scorpius scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure. Come on, I’m freezing.”

Their voices faded slowed away as they obviously made their way back into the Burrow. Harry’s eyes eventually re-opened when the cold from the snow drift he was kneeling in began to become too much. His breath still came in short pants, but his mind was clearing again.

So, Scorpius was looking to rebel against Draco, was he? Staring down at himself with his jeans soaked in both melted snow and his own spunk, Harry knew that he could never be a choice to help with that rebellion, but there was no harm in watching it unfold, was there?


	2. Bill/Charlie

Harry’s fingers twitched. There was a need coursing through him that he had been unable to satisfy for the past few days, but he knew exactly what it was he needed. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain that he was never going to be lucky enough to accidentally stumble across Scorpius and one of his nephews again.

The memory of seeing Scorpius and Freddie together had been running through his mind at the most inappropriate of times for the past two days, causing him to excuse himself to the bathroom much more often than usual. Of course, the two of them had never given any kind of indication that anything had happened between them. In fact, they appeared to be ignoring each other. Harry would know: he had been watching Scorpius closely for the past two days, trying to catch him slipping off with either Freddie or one of the others. Sighing as he relaxed back into the soft lounge before the fire, he tried desperately to ignore his raging hormones. Just as he was drifting into sleep in the warmth, a whispered voice reached his ears.

“Are you _sure_?”

It was unclear who it was, but it was deep and masculine. Harry was about to ignore it – with the amount of people currently in the house, who knew what he was about to accidentally overhear? –when a second whisper drifted to him.

“That’s what he said. The _both_ of us, or neither.”

There was a pause in which Harry cracked open one eye in an attempt to see who was speaking. Unfortunately, whoever it was was blocked from his sight by the overstuffed lounge chairs on the opposite side of the fire. He let out a quiet breath and resettled back into the chair. This wasn’t any of his business, after all.

“What about Fleur?”

That caught Harry’s attention. His eyes flew open and he cocked his head, trying to catch the next words clearer.

“ _You’ve_ been with her often enough to know that we don’t have a conventional marriage, you dolt!”

“And your _un_ conventional marriage extends to fucking a twenty-one-year-old boy with your _brother_?”

“It fucking well does if I want it to. Now, are you in or not?”

Harry’s heart pounded against his ribcage as he waited for the response. This was more information about Bill and Fleur’s marriage than he had discovered on his own in the thirty years since they had married, but it sounded like it was going to be very much welcomed information. He was about to get up and see whether the speakers had moved away when he heard a sigh.

“I’m in.”

Anticipation flooded through Harry’s veins, but he held back for a few seconds as he listened to the sound of two sets of footsteps heading up the stairs of the Burrow. A twenty-one-year-old boy who had offered himself to Bill and whichever of the other elder Weasleys, as long as he got the both of them? Surely that had to be Scorpius. Unless Al had lost his mind. Harry shook that thought from his mind as soon as it popped up, however. Al was firmly straight and currently shacked up with a lovely French girl he had been introduced to by his Aunt Fleur. He firmly shoved any thoughts of his own son away as he stood, stretched as casually as possible and made to follow Bill up the stairs.

Considering the size of the Burrow with all the extensions that had been made to it over the years, Harry figured that he would have a bit of difficulty in finding wherever it was that Scorpius had chosen for this rendezvous. Stopping quickly by his room, he grabbed the invisibility cloak from its hiding place in his trunk before moving on up through the house. He listened carefully as he passed each door, but didn’t slow much, in case someone else was out at that time of night. It wouldn’t do to be caught seemingly peeping into the wrong room. Or the right one, for that matter, he considered as he slipped the cloak on over his head.

The normal sounds of people settling down for the night were what Harry came across most often. He heard Dominique, Molly, and Roxanne giggling in one of the lower bedrooms, what sounded awfully like Teddy and Victoire making out in one of the middle bedrooms, and George and Angelina murmuring to each other in George’s childhood room. He bypassed them all swiftly, the need he had been feeling earlier in the night now building rapidly again. He was just beginning to consider that he had accidentally skipped a room when he reached the attic. A soft thump grabbed his attention, drawing him closer to the stairs leading upwards.

“Ahh, he’s…”

“Told you so.”

The voices were muffled by the closed door, but Harry had no problem hearing the strain in the both of them. He moved quickly to the door to the attic, his cock now pressing once again against the zipper of his jeans. He hesitated just long enough to make sure he was fully covered by the invisibility cloak before cracking the door open and slipping inside.

The action – as it was – was already well underway as Harry settled himself into a corner of the room. Scorpius was kneeling naked on his hands and knees on what appeared to be a discarded coffee table, his head hanging and his back arched, raising his pert arse high in the air. Bill stood to one side of him, already half naked, with his shirt off and trousers unbuttoned, exposing the swell of his cock. One of his hands stroked along the pale skin of Scorpius’ back in an almost possessive way. Charlie – _of course_ the second voice had been Charlie! – seemed to not have touched him yet, although his interest was clear in the tenting of his dragonhide trousers.

“You asked for this, boy?” Charlie moved to the head of the table, placing himself in front of Scorpius. “This is what you want?”

It took a few seconds for Scorpius to respond, in which Harry unzipped his fly and pulled himself from his jeans. A silent lubricating charm gave him a handful of lube and he sat, simply watching what would happen next.

“I did.” Scorpius’ voice cracked and he paused to clear his throat. “I do.”

“Why?”

The position Harry was sitting in gave him the perfect view of the wicked smile that graced Scorpius’ face as he raised his head. Scorpius licked his lips as he ran his eyes up Charlie’s body.

“If _you_ had had the opportunity to be fucked by a sexy-as-hell Dragon Keeper and Curse Breaker at the same time when you were my age, wouldn’t you have jumped on it?”

A deep chuckle sent a shiver down Harry’s back, but he had no idea which of the brothers it had come from. He watched as Bill moved from the side of the table to the end, his hands running all over Scorpius’ hips and arse.

“Smart. Flattery will get you _everywhere_ with him.”

Bill was laughing as he glanced up, clearly now smiling at Charlie. A trickle of suspicion over the two of them ran through Harry, but he pushed it aside. Weasley family dynamics were not the reason he was currently sat on the cold wooden floor of the Burrow’s attic, covered in his cloak with his hard cock bobbing against his stomach. He focussed back on Scorpius as Charlie responded with something that caused Bill to laugh again.

“But perhaps it’s time I put that smart mouth to good use, yes?”

The throb of Harry’s cock seemed to answer Charlie’s question just as Scorpius let out a small moan. He watched as Charlie stripped himself of the tight trousers, exposing his still well-defined thighs and arse to Harry’s greedy eyes. There was the tail-end of some kind of dragon tattoo trailing down Charlie’s right thigh, its tail seeming to flick from his hip around his leg. Harry’s eyes followed the red and yellow scales as far as the bottom of Charlie’s shirt, where it disappeared beneath the material. The tail moved in time with the flexing of Charlie’s muscles as he walked, positioning himself in front of Scorpius.

“Bill?”

Harry’s eyes flicked over to where Bill stood at the end of the table and his eyes widened in shock. Bill’s shirt was wide open, trousers around his ankles, his hands were gripping Scorpius’ hips in a grip that Harry knew would most likely bruise, and he was clearly positioned just behind Scorpius’ entrance, but it was his face that Harry watched. Staring unwaveringly at where Charlie now held Scorpius’ head in his hands, he licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip briefly before giving a sharp nod. Harry almost cried out at the same time Scorpius did as both Bill and Charlie entered him at the same time. The muffled sound of Scorpius’ voice grabbed his attention, however, and Harry refocussed.

The muscles of Charlie’s thighs flexed as he thrust into Scorpius’ willing mouth. Harry had managed to find just the right position so he could see the stretch of Scorpius’ plump lips around the shaft of Charlie’s cock, shining with his own saliva. For a while, the only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin-on-skin, their harsh breathing, and the occasional moan. Then Charlie began to speak.

“Is he as tight as he looks?”

Bill’s eyes flicked up from where they were still focussed on Charlie thrusting into Scorpius’ mouth. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Mmm?” Charlie ran his hands through Scorpius’ hair, tugging on pieces to make it stand on end. “Knew I shouldn’t have given him up so easily.”

“We’ll switch next time.”

Charlie let out a laugh that sounded closer to a growl. “‘Next time’. Would you like that, boy?”

Scorpius let out a deep groan and wriggled his arse, causing Bill to gasp. Harry, so busy watching the spectacle before him, had almost forgotten about his whole reason for being there until his neglected cock gave a throb. Using the lube he had conjured earlier, he stroked his hand along his length, marvelling at how hard he was.

“I think he likes that, Bill. Having two men use him at once.” Charlie’s fingers moved to Scorpius’ face, caressing his cheekbones in an intimate gesture. “ _Christ_ but he’s a good little cocksucker as well. You’ll like what he does with that sharp tongue of his.”

Harry’s hand sped up on his leaking prick as he watched and listened. Charlie seemed to like to speak, but Bill was much quieter; the only sounds from him were when Charlie spoke directly to him, or when it seemed he couldn’t hold back a moan. Scorpius, for his part, was quite vocal, even if it was all in groans and whines. Harry took it all in, trying to memorise the sight and sound of Scorpius Malfoy being fucked by two Weasleys at once. It was a sight that not even his fevered imagination had come up with, even after witnessing Scorpius with Freddie two days previously.

“Bill, I…”

Harry’s eyes snapped to Charlie just in time to see his hips beginning to stutter. He clenched his hand around the base of his cock for a few seconds to stave off his impending orgasm at the sight. Scorpius’ lips were now bright red around Charlie’s cock, shining with what Harry could only assume was a combination of Charlie’s pre-come and his own saliva.

“Close… Hold on…”

Scorpius groaned when Bill leant down to stroke a hand along his straining prick. It was clear to Harry that Scorpius was moving with the two men inside him, pressing forward to take Charlie in, then back to take more of Bill. He bit down unconsciously on his own bottom lip as his arse twitched at the idea.

“Bill, _fuck_ … Hurry up…”

“He’s so close, Charlie… Come… Come for me…”

The groan that Harry unintentionally let out was covered by Charlie’s, thankfully. Gripping Scorpius’ hair tightly, Charlie thrust into his mouth wildly for a few seconds before stilling with a shout. Harry watched as the muscles in Charlie’s back tensed, and his thighs and arse twitched with the pressure as he came down Scorpius’ throat. Charlie collapsed down onto Scorpius’ back a few seconds later, panting harshly. Now free of the mouthful he had been gagged by, Scorpius let out his first free groan for the past few minutes, but it ended in a whine.

“Please… Please…” His voice was rough and low, his desperation to come clearly laced through it. “Let me…”

“You want to come?”

The strain in Bill’s voice had Harry biting his tongue to prevent himself from groaning aloud again. He almost nodded along with Scorpius.

“Please…”

“Charlie?”

Harry’s vision was blurring again as the need to come rapidly reached tipping point. It was still clear enough what was going on before him, however, when Charlie moved his hand to give Scorpius’ cock a few quick tugs. The sound Scorpius let out when his orgasm hit seemed to echo around the attic. It was combined with Bill’s deep groan, as well as Harry’s.

Harry tried to keep his eyes open to see what Bill and Charlie would do now that their tryst was done, but the relief that always flooded through him after an amazing orgasm was dragging him quickly towards sleep. He managed to stay awake for long enough to make sure that no one else was left in the room when he stretched out on the floor of the attic, but he knew that he was incapable of anything beyond that. He let out a satisfied sigh just as sleep claimed him.


	3. Hugo

“Merlin, Hugh…”

“‘Hugh’?”

“Mmm… ‘Hugo’ sounds like an old man.”

“So does ‘Hugh’, you prat!”

Harry was just exiting the attic the next morning when the sound of voices drifted towards him from down a side passage on the top floor. He hesitated at the juncture of the two hallways, simply listening rather than trying to discover exactly where the voices were coming from. Having spent the night on the hard, wooden floor of the attic, he was in no rush to get himself into another uncomfortable situation. As enjoyable as the night before had been, his back was cursing him that morning and he was now feeling every single one of his forty-seven years.

“Mmm, but no one else calls you that, do they?”

There was silence for a few seconds as Hugo hesitated. “No.”

“You know why I chose to?”

Harry found himself almost holding his breath when Hugo hesitated again. Just as it had the night before, the suspicion that he really shouldn’t be listening to this conversation rippled along Harry’s spine. His hands clenched by his sides as he silently debated with himself over whether he should leave Hugo to whatever this was or whether he should stay. What he heard next, however, made the decision for him.

“Because I’m yours?”

“Is that a question?”

Hugo didn’t hesitate this time. “No. I’m yours.”

“Good. Good boy.”

Harry’s eyes closed involuntarily as he heard the strain in the second voice. Having listened to that voice both giving instructions and begging twice now, it was clear to him that it was Scorpius that Hugo was speaking to; that Hugo apparently ‘belonged’ to. The question of whether he should just leave crossed Harry’s mind again, causing his hands to clench and unclench with the indecision. This was something that he knew he shouldn’t have started in the first place, but… He sighed.

“ _Damn it_.”

It apparently didn’t matter what he should or shouldn’t be doing: what he wanted was to discover what Scorpius was going to do with Hugo. What he wanted was to create these memories for the nights where he couldn’t stand the loneliness. What was becoming rapidly apparent that he _wanted_ was Scorpius fucking Malfoy. And didn’t that make him feel guilty!

Harry sighed as his head dropped towards his chest so he could run a hand along the back of his neck. If he was going to be truly honest with himself, then he knew exactly why he hadn’t given his actions over the past four days a second thought: watching Scorpius wasn’t a new thing for him. Not by a long shot. But watching was as far as Harry had ever allowed this – obsession? Infatuation? What was he even calling it? – this _thing_ to go. Until Boxing Day, that is. That had been an accident, although Harry was now unsure whether it was a happy or unhappy one. His thoughts were just starting to cycle through the guilt over what he had been doing again when they were interrupted.

“Merlin, Scorp… A–are you sure…?”

“No matter what your Uncles were able to do to me, Hugh, _this_ –” the sound of Scorpius obviously slapping his hand down onto Hugo’s skin reached Harry’s ears “–is something that I will never tire of. So, yes, I am sure.”

Harry’s feet began to move seemingly without his permission. The room Hugo and Scorpius’ voices were coming from was at the end of the hallway. Harry automatically kept close to the wall, just in case someone came out of a different room and spotted him.

“What were they like?”

Harry’s insides shivered with need when Scorpius chuckled low in his throat. He managed to make it to the doorway just before Scorpius responded.

“Big. And much rougher than I expected. And…”

“‘And’?”

“I think there’s something else there; something between the two of them.”

Leaning close to the doorway, Harry held his breath as he pressed his eye to the crack in the door. Hugo’s response was delayed, but Harry was fairly certain he knew why: lying spread flat on his back on the bed, Scorpius’ hands were running ever-so-slowly along the length of Hugo’s thighs as Hugo rode him. They had almost reached the juncture of Hugo’s thighs and hips, but had paused. Hugo himself had nearly frozen on top of Scorpius, his breathing harsh and head thrown back.

“Scorp…”

“You don’t want to know what the ‘something’ between them is?”

“Only if they come barging in here.” Hugo’s voice was strained as he dropped his head down so he could look straight at Scorpius beneath him. “Until then, I don’t want you to stop.”

“You’re so bossy tonight.” Scorpius allowed the tips of his fingers to brush lightly along the joint of Hugo’s thigh and hip. “I think I like it.”

Harry’s breath huffed out of him in surprise as he watched the two of them. This was clearly different to the other times he had caught Scorpius with someone else. Different and much more intimate. It was obvious that Hugo and Scorpius knew each other well; knew just how to move to elicit the reaction they wanted out of the other. Pressing even closer to the door, Harry bit down on his bottom lip, enjoying the tiny shock of pain as pleasure coursed through him.

“Faster.”

“No.”

“ _Hugo_.”

“ _Scorpius_.”

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

“You like me this way.”

Hugo bent forward, his hips slowing as he claimed Scorpius’ lips in a heated kiss. With his vision limited by the crack in the door, Harry had a choice to make. Did he watch the action as it unfolded, focussing on Hugo and Scorpius kissing, or did he stay focussed on where he could just make out Scorpius’ cock entering Hugo? His own hard prick told him exactly what it wanted, but Harry was now just curious enough about the secret relationship being revealed before him that he overrode his libido. Shifting so he could keep the both of them in his line of sight, he pressed the heel of his palm against his erection, hoping to be able to ignore it for the time being.

“I love you this way.”

Hugo groaned against Scorpius’ lips in response before sitting up and beginning to move properly. Placing one hand on Scorpius’ chest, Hugo rolled his hips and bounced in turn, taking Scorpius into him faster with each movement. The sight had Harry’s breath coming in harsh gasps, but still he held back. Judging from the past two times he had interrupted Scorpius’ assignations, there would be much more than this coming and he wanted to hold on.

“Scorp… Fuck…”

“I–”

Scorpius interrupted himself with a sharp shake of his head. Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers around Hugo’s leaking cock. That seemed to be all Hugo needed. Throwing his head back, he came with a wail that shocked Harry. His cock twitched in his jeans as he watched Hugo’s release spurting all over Scorpius’ chest. Harry’s shock only increased when Scorpius planted his feet, grasped Hugo by the hips and began to thrust up into him. It didn’t take very long before he stilled, his hands flexing on Hugo’s hips as he found his own release with a deep groan. Hugo fell forward when Scorpius released him, panting harshly.

“Love you to, you know.”

“I know.”

Harry stood frozen behind the door. The revelations about his own family that he had been privy to over the past four days were things that would normally have taken him months to come to terms with: Bill and Charlie apparently had a _thing_ , whatever that meant; Freddie was more than a little interested in men as well as women; and, finally, Hugo was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. The only coherent thought that Harry was able to latch onto in the mess that passed for his mind at that moment was that Ron was going to be _pissed_.

“Hugh?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think it worked?”

Harry frowned when Hugo paused. He could see the two of them on the bed, Hugo still on top of Scorpius where he had landed a minute before.

“Only one way to tell, I guess. Uncle Harry?”

If Harry had thought that his mind was blank before, then it was nothing to the complete white noise it filled with at hearing his name spoken. His limbs seemed to have turned to lead, fixing him to the spot as effectively as though Hugo had shot a Stunner at him.

“We know you’re out there, Mr. Potter. Why not come in?”


	4. Hugo/Harry

Harry’s heart was beating so wildly that it felt as though it was trying to make an escape through his throat. Panic combined with the lust currently flooding through his veins, but he was still unable to move an inch.

“Mr. Potter?”

Being called ‘Mr. Potter’ should _not_ be making his stomach muscles clench with need, Harry knew, but he would be damned if he could prevent it. His eyes flicked down to the doorhandle, but his legs still refused to move, either to carry him away, or to enter the room.

“Come on, Uncle Harry. He only bites if you beg, I swear.”

Harry’s head fell forward to thunk against the door. Until that second, he hadn’t considered being bitten as an erotic thing. In fact, he was fairly certain that the only people ever to bite him had been Dudley when they were children, and people in various stages of either fear or intoxication when he had been arresting them as part of his Auror work. Now, however… He let out a quiet sigh.

_Fucking bloody bollocking shit!_ How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation? He let out an even bigger sigh when a throb from his jeans was his only answer. _Of course: you literally can’t keep it in your pants, you fucking horny moron!_

“You don’t want this, boys.”

“Oh, but we do.”

Scorpius’ voice was much closer than Harry would have liked. It took only a couple of seconds before the wood beneath his forehead was moving and the door opened. Harry closed his eyes as he took a steadying breath. He was unsure whether he was ready for this. He had only just managed to acknowledge to himself that he had been watching Scorpius for far longer than the past few days, but it looked like the boys were going to give him no choice in the matter.

“We _definitely_ want this.”

Harry reopened his eyes to see Scorpius standing before him in all his naked glory and immediately forgot how to breathe. Standing at just under six foot, Scorpius had a good two inches on Harry. All six of those feet were currently slumped against the doorjamb, accompanied by a lazy smile that tilted the right side of Scorpius’ lips up as his incredible stormy grey eyes ran up and down Harry’s body. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. Scorpius’ long, pale legs seemed to stretch on forever, but Harry forced himself to meet Scorpius’ eyes instead.

“Scorpius. You do _not_ want this. Not with me.”

It came as a small surprise to Harry that his voice was strong and steady, especially considering the fact that his stomach was now constantly fluttering, his hands were beginning to tremble, and his breathing was almost as ragged as Scorpius’ still was. He was determined to stick to his guns, however. This was something that Harry was unsure even he wanted, let alone something that he would want to expose his best friends’ son to.

“I am no longer a child, Mr. Potter.” Scorpius smirked when Harry huffed out a breath at his form of address. “I know what I want and I know how to get it. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think no one’s looking. What I – what _we_ – want right now is you.”

Harry let out another steadying breath. “How about what I want?”

Scorpius’ smirk turned to a leer as his eyes dropped to Harry’s prominently tented jeans. “You’ve made it perfectly clear what you want, even if you haven’t actually said it.”

“I–”

“Harry.”

Harry took a step backwards. _Christ_ , but he wanted the warm tone to Scorpius’ voice to be true affection and not just a way to manipulate him.

“Scorp…” Harry paused when his voice cracked. “I – er…”

“Please, Harry?”

There was now a touch of pleading to Scorpius’ voice. The bastard. Harry’s gaze dropped to Scorpius’ lips.

“You’re… And _Hugo_ is…” He shook his head, despite the desperation flooding through him. “I–”

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to.” Harry bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from speaking. “Just watch, that’s all I’m asking.”

_Just watch_. He’d already done that; it was how he had ended up in this bloody position in the first place. Still, if he had already done it once – or even three times in this case – what was the harm in doing it again? Scorpius and Hugo were both consenting adults, he reasoned. Consenting adults who were both asking him to do this. They were inviting him into their bedroom; into their relationship, even. Surely there was nothing wrong with just watching, right? A slight movement caught Harry’s attention and he glanced up to see Scorpius take a step towards him, his hand outstretched.

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

Harry licked his lips again. “Yes.”

A brilliant smile lit Scorpius’ face as he reached out to grasp Harry’s wrist. The room they entered was one of the small additions to the Burrow that Harry had never had reason to enter before. Stocked with just a double bed, dresser, and a small dining chair that was clearly meant for clothing to be placed on, it was obvious that no one had ever lived in there on a permanent basis. It wasn’t the furnishings that caught Harry’s attention, however. Hugo lay along the length of the bed, his long legs stretched so his feet dangled off the edge. The ring that Harry knew was pierced through Hugo’s plump bottom lip had disappeared between his teeth as he sucked his lip into his mouth. One arm was bent behind his head, stretching his pecs in an appealing way. The other hand… Harry swallowed hard.

“Morning, Uncle Harry.”

_Sweet Merlin have mercy!_ Hugo was already hard again, his fingers sliding languidly along his length as he watched Harry watching him. Harry managed to nod after a few seconds.

“Hugo.”

A slight pressure on the small of his back propelled Harry towards the chair and he was actually grateful to be able to sit down. Unfortunately, it seemed that Scorpius wasn’t done with him just yet. Leaning close the second Harry was settled, he offered up another warm smile that lit his entire face with what Harry’s fevered mind was telling him was affection.

“Do you trust me, Mr. Potter?”

“Not as far as I could throw you, Scorpius.”

“Mmm.” Scorpius’ lips quirked up into a disappointed little smile. “That’s a real shame, because…”

Harry gasped as Scorpius tapped his wrists with his wand. He spared a second to wonder where Scorpius had even hidden the bloody thing – and wasn’t _that_ sending interesting images through Harry’s mind! – before beginning to struggle against the binding charm Scorpius had placed on him.

“Release me. Now.”

“Gladly.” Scorpius straightened and stretched, giving Harry an eyeful. “As soon as I’m done here. Until then…” He shrugged. “No touching yourself.”

Hugo welcomed Scorpius back to bed by grasping his arse in both hands and dragging him on top of him. Their lips connected in a soft kiss that had Harry’s chest aching. He tugged at his restraints, but Scorpius’ charm was holding strong. It seemed that he had no choice other than to do exactly what he had been doing for the past four days: watch.

Scorpius moved slowly on top of Hugo, the muscles in his back flexing. One of his hands tangled through Hugo’s auburn hair while the other arm supported his weight. In the small gap between their bodies, Harry could see that Scorpius wasn’t completely hard yet; not even half-mast, really. It was this he focussed on as Scorpius moved almost restlessly, seeking the friction he clearly needed.

“Hugo…”

It was more groan than word as Hugo gripped Scorpius’ shoulders tightly and flipped them over. With the kiss broken, Scorpius was free to speak as he had the past times Harry had seen him in these situations.

“Fuck, Hugh… I need…”

“Hush. I’ve got you.”

With that, Hugo bit down on Scorpius’ collarbone. Harry watched intently as Scorpius’ back arched. _He is beautiful_ , Harry couldn’t help thinking to himself. With his pale skin, equally pale blond hair, and contrasting deep grey eyes, Scorpius Malfoy was one of the most beautiful men Harry had ever had the pleasure to meet. The fact that his cheeks were currently flushed with arousal and his hair a complete mess didn’t hurt that assessment, either. Harry’s hands flexed as his cock throbbed in his jeans, the pressure of his own arousal now becoming just a little uncomfortable.

By the time Hugo reached Scorpius’ cock, he was already fully erect. Hugo shot Scorpius a grin that Harry could only call wicked before swallowing him whole.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Scorpius bent double, his hands flying to clench in Hugo’s hair. His breaths came through his clenched teeth, almost whistling with the force he was panting with. “Hugh… Hugh…”

Scorpius’ hands trailed over Hugo’s cheekbones, caressing them gently as his muscles slowly began to relax again. He was still panting harshly, his teeth clenched against the obvious waves of pleasure Hugo was sending through him, but the shock of being engulfed so quickly was apparently wearing off. Harry’s hands clenched around the ends of the armrests when Scorpius lay back down on his back and let out a whine.

“Hugh… Stop… Slow down…”

Hugo hummed, causing Scorpius to moan, but he obeyed. Scorpius’ cock slid out of Hugo’s mouth with a lewd slurp.

“Need you, Scorp.”

Harry’s eyes flicked down so he could see the pre-come beading on the tip of Hugo’s cock as he sat back on his heels. The sight of the two of them together on the bed sent a wave of painful arousal through Harry and he bit down on his lip to prevent the groan that was threatening to spill out of him.

“Come here.”

Anticipation flooded through Harry’s veins. What was he about to witness? He had already seen Hugo riding Scorpius, but Scorpius’ other trysts had been a lot dirtier than that. Perhaps the two of them had something planned that Harry had simply missed? He glanced around to see whether there was something beside the bed that they could be planning on using, but couldn’t find anything. A soft squeak from the bed grabbed his attention and Harry whipped his head back around to see what he had missed.

Hugo lay flat on his back, his knees raised towards his chest and thighs parted wide. Scorpius knelt between his legs, his hand circling slowly around the base of his cock. A quickly mumbled charm obviously prepared Hugo for Scorpius’ entry, as well as giving Scorpius a handful of lube. Harry’s mouth practically began to water as he watched Scorpius lathering himself with the slippery lube before moving so he was in position.

“Ready?”

At Hugo’s nod, Scorpius pressed forward slowly. Twin groans reached Harry’s ears as he watched the two of them moving; Scorpius in small thrusts so he entered Hugo slowly, and Hugo’s hands in jerky movements all over Scorpius’ back. This was so much different to what Harry had been expecting. Still, Hugo’s head was thrown back, a blissful expression on his face when Scorpius seated himself fully.

“Scorp…”

“Love you, Hugh.”

Harry’s chest tightened as he heard the sentiment echoed in Scorpius’ voice. This… He was suddenly having difficulties breathing again. It was rapidly becoming clear to him that Hugo and Scorpius hadn’t invited him into their bedroom to witness something kinky they were trying. No, what he was witnessing was so much more than that.

“Love you, too,” Hugo whispered in response as he ran his hands through Scorpius’ hair. “Move.”

Scorpius claimed Hugo’s lips in another soft kiss as he obeyed. His hips moved slowly at first, dragging a groan of protest from Hugo, but he soon sped up. The muscles along Scorpius’ back rippled as he found his rhythm.

The almost painful tightness in Harry’s chest seemed to increase as it became plain that this was just _them_. Hugo and Scorpius loved each other deeply, that was clear. And they had invited _him_ into their relationship; invited him to witness that love. The tightness slipped over into a painful longing as he watched them moving together. Not a desire to come, or to satisfy any of the want and need that flowed through him, but a pure longing to be looked at with the kind of adoration Scorpius looked at Hugo with. He huffed out a breath in an attempt to clear the feeling from him, but it seemed that it was there to stay.

“Scorp, Scorp… I’m going to… Can’t…”

“Mmm, I know. Come, Hugh; come for me.”

Harry’s eyes began to water with how long he was keeping them open as he fixed them on where he could just see Hugo’s copiously leaking prick between their bodies. It only took another two thrusts from Scorpius for Hugo to follow through. Harry let out a desperate moan at the same time as Hugo when he began to come. His cock throbbed where it was trapped in his jeans and the thought that he should hex Scorpius’ balls off for binding him fully clothed crossed Harry’s mind. Now not only was the longing in his chest increasing, but he was also letting out embarrassing little sounds, almost like whimpers, with each breath. His mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath, but nothing was helping. He knew he would most likely come the second he was touched, but he had always had trouble finishing with that kind of stimulation. Pressing forward in the chair put some pressure on his aching cock, but that was about as good as he was going to get.

“I–”

Scorpius never got to finish the sentence. He threw his head back as his hips thrust wildly into Hugo. Harry whined as his own cock throbbed. One more thrust did it for Scorpius. His hips stilled and he let out a sound that was composed purely of consonants as he came deep inside Hugo. Harry closed his eyes the second Scorpius collapsed down onto the bed. He was close, so very close, but he knew he needed to actually be touched. His chin hit his chest when he hung his head, gasping urgently for air. His hips ground forward uselessly, desperately seeking the friction he needed.

“Harry.”

A mumbled charm both released Harry from his restraints and Vanished his clothing. He didn’t get time to give himself the release he needed, however, before his head was grasped and a pair of soft lips crashed down onto his. Harry groaned, his hips thrusting up into the air.

“Shh, shh, we’ve got you, Harry.”

The sound Harry let out when a third hand wrapped tightly around his prick would have embarrassed him if he was more in control of himself. A hot tongue thrust into his mouth as the – thankfully lubed – hand stroked him rapidly, drawing more of the whimpers from him. The orgasm that rocked through Harry almost took his consciousness with it. His muscles tensed, his hands clenched, his toes curled, and he whined, pulling the body in his lap as close to him as he could. The hand continued to stroke him through it, drawing the pleasure out. Once his orgasm released him, he was vaguely aware of being moved, but he was too exhausted to care what they did with him by that time.


	5. Harry

“Do you think he’ll stay?”

“I think we’ll be lucky to not get hexed when he wakes up, to be honest.”

“Hey, _you_ were the one who bound him, not me!”

“Thanks, Hugh. It’s so nice to know you’ll have my back when I need it.”

Harry woke slowly to the sounds of Hugo and Scorpius’ whispered conversation. He was certain that he had never felt this relaxed in his entire life. His limbs were so heavy that he was unsure whether he even wanted to move, but he knew he had to. He had to get this mess sorted out; had to know exactly what was going on with Scorpius and Hugo and why they had seemingly chosen him to be the one to share this with. Rolling onto his back, he blinked his eyes open.

“So, what do we do, then?”

Hugo and Scorpius stood to the side of the bed, right near the chair they had bound Harry to earlier that morning. They were both still stark naked, their pale skin exposed to Harry’s apparently unendingly hungry eyes.

There were bruises on Scorpius’ hips, just as Harry had known there would be. They weren’t all new, however. It was clear that they had been made by fingers that were different shapes and different lengths, causing Harry to wonder exactly how long Scorpius had been switching between the various Weasleys before Harry had come across him and Freddie. But then… His eyes flicked over to where Hugo stood. It was clear that the two of them cared deeply for each other, so what Scorpius had been doing with Freddie, Bill and Charlie – and now Harry himself – was a bit confusing. The thought that perhaps they had an open relationship drifted through Harry’s mind, but he quickly dismissed it. There was something different about this; something that told him that they had gone into these holidays with a purpose. Putting the questions he was developing aside for the time being, Harry stretched.

“Right, and when he… _Shit_.” Hugo’s eyes were now fixed on where Harry lay on the bed, but he didn’t yet react in any other way. “Scorp?”

There was expectation in Hugo’s voice that caused a matching sensation to spiral through Harry, but he didn’t get a chance to examine it. Scorpius spun around as though he had been stung. His eyes trailed the length of Harry’s body before meeting his eyes. There was a fire in their grey depths that set Harry’s stomach squirming, but he ignored it. He was forty-seven years old, for Merlin’s sake, not some randy teenager anymore! He could and would control this, even if it meant putting a physical barrier between himself and the two boys. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he sighed.

“Boys.”

“Harry, I–”

“Stop.”

Harry held up a hand as Scorpius took a step towards him. No matter what his stomach was doing, no matter what he wanted from either one or both of the boys – no, _men_ , Harry corrected himself – before him, he needed explanations. There were so many questions crowding his mind at that point that he was having trouble sorting through them all. Now that he apparently had the chance to address some of those questions, he wasn’t going to turn it down.

“Harry…”

Harry shook his head. “Sit down, Scorpius. You too, Hugo.”

He had to bite back a smile when Hugo shrugged and simply flopped down onto the floor. Scorpius didn’t seem quite so sure of how to react to his words, however. His eyes flicked back and forth between Harry and Hugo, his indecision clear. It wasn’t until Hugo reached up and placed a hand on the small of Scorpius’ back that he moved, folding himself down onto the floor beside Hugo. It was these small interactions between the two of them that had Harry convinced that there was something more to this than what he had been shown.

“Well,” he began. When neither of them reacted other than to stare at him with either lust – Hugo – or some kind of desperation – Scorpius – he sighed. “I believe I am owed an explanation.”

Scorpius reacted immediately, shifting his position and taking a deep breath, but Hugo stopped him. Placing a hand calmly on Scorpius’ thigh, he shook his head. Scorpius’ mouth opened and closed a few times, but he eventually gave in. Settling back against the wall, he waved his hand regally before him, causing Hugo to roll his eyes.

“This is something we’ve both wanted for a long time. _You_ are what we’ve both wanted for a long time. We couldn’t… No, wait…” He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, flopping it over his forehead. “You and Aunt Ginny divorced when I was seven.”

“What does Ginny have to do–”

Harry’s mouth shut with a sharp click of his teeth when Hugo held his hand up and shot him a look that clearly told him to shut-up. Unable to help himself, Harry shot a look to Scorpius, but there was nothing to read in his expression.

“You wanted an explanation, so that’s what I’m giving you.” Harry’s gaze went back to Hugo, who waited until Harry waved a hand at him before continuing. “Aunt Ginny has moved on. She’s re-married and even has two more kids. You, though…”

Hugo paused and shook his head, a sorrow coming over his expression that took Harry’s breath away. He was, of course, fully aware of Ginny’s love life after their divorce. He had just never thought that anyone else – besides Rita Skeeter – had been paying attention.

“I knew that you didn’t want the divorce. Even though I was so young at the time, it was clear that you were still in love with her. I saw the way you looked at her with this fucking _longing_ and I… I wanted to be in her place. I didn’t know that that was what I was feeling until I was about thirteen and by that time you were already watching Scorp so closely that–”

“Whoa!” Harry held both hands up, shock running through his system. “Just wait one minute. If you think that I would have – _could_ have…”

He cut himself off with a shake of his head, disgust running through him. The thought that he would have acted on any feelings for Scorpius when he was only just on legal age was… He shook his head again, almost as though the movement could rid him of the creepy sensation that was slowly making its way across his shoulders.

“I told you he’d be defensive.”

The mumbled words had clearly come from Scorpius, as they caused Hugo to roll his eyes again. When Harry turned his focus to Scorpius with an eyebrow raised in question, he seemed to take it as permission to take up the tale.

“Hugh’s right, Harry. You aren’t exactly subtle at the best of times, but when you come to the Burrow, there’s something about the place that just seems to lower whatever defensive barriers you put up against the outside world. I’ve seen you watching me over the years, but I didn’t know how to make you act on it. We – Hugh and I – we’ve been together for the past three years. I’d given up on trying to work out just what it was you wanted from me, but, um…” He turned a sheepish look to Hugo, who merely grinned back. “Apparently I talk in my sleep after I’ve been drinking.”

“‘Talk’? Babe, you were dry-humping me and moaning.”

“I wasn’t moaning.”

“How would you know? You were too drunk to walk straight!”

Harry watched the two of them bickering, his eyes flicking side-to-side. He found it strange that he had never picked up on the chemistry between them, despite being around them on a regular basis every holiday. It was as clear as day to him now, however. The hand Hugo held on Scorpius’ thigh tightened as it slid around to the inside, causing Scorpius to swat at him. Hugo chuckled in response and removed the hand altogether, only for Scorpius to grab it back. He laced their fingers together, but used their joined hands to gesticulate, waving them through the air dangerously close to Hugo’s head. Harry cleared his throat as a lump began to form there when a deep longing filled him once again.

“Hugo?”

His voice cracked, but they obviously heard him. Harry found himself pinned by two pairs of bright and expectant eyes, one grey and one brown.

“The two of you clearly love each other.” Harry bit down on his tongue when the longing increased again as Scorpius shot Hugo a look that proved Harry’s words true. “You don’t need me. Or anyone else, for that matter.”

His chest tightened again as Hugo’s face fell. Scorpius, however, was apparently not going to allow him off that easily.

“I _said_ you hadn’t explained it properly!” He swatted at Hugo with his free hand until he got his other hand back. Standing cautiously, he held his hands up until he could seat himself in the chair. “Just hear me out with this one, please. If you still want to leave after I’m done, then we won’t stand in your way, but… Look, Harry, we both want this. We’re both consenting adults in our right minds–”

“Some more than others,” Hugo interrupted with a small snort, earning himself a glare.

“As I was saying… What you saw these past few days, it wasn’t how we normally do things. I don’t just randomly go off and sleep with whoever I want while Hugh waits for me to get back. You’re right when you say that we love each other and that isn’t going to change, no matter what happens here today. But, the thing is, it – our relationship – it isn’t exactly _conventional_.”

Harry blinked. He clearly remembered hearing Bill say something very similar to Charlie about his marriage to Fleur the night before, but surely Scorpius couldn’t be talking about the same kind of thing, could he? Before he could voice the question, Scorpius continued.

“Hugh, like you, likes to watch.”

Harry’s mind went blank once again. “What?”

“He likes to watch,” Scorpius repeated, this time with a small smile. “Usually, we go out to find someone else in a club, or at specialised parties, but once he heard my – um–”

“Drunken groaning,” Hugo supplied, causing Scorpius to roll his eyes.

“Yes. Well.” He cleared his throat. “We decided to test a theory out. That first night you found me was the third night that I’d found one of the Weasleys who was willing to have sex with me. Hugh was watching from the other end of the shed when I was with Freddie and he was so excited to see you that he nearly blew his load there and then.”

“Oi!”

Scorpius shot a smirk over his shoulder, but otherwise just ignored Hugo’s outburst. “I had to make sure I was loud enough to grab your attention once I knew you were there. I bet poor bloody Freddie is still confused; I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“That’s what makes it so hot, though, don’t you see?” Harry’s attention turned to Hugo in time to see his head tilt back to rest against the wall and his eyes slide shut. “Anyone could have heard you. Anyone could have understood what you were saying to Freddie over dinner that night. _Anyone_ could have walked in on you getting sucked off in public…”

Harry’s eyes followed Hugo’s hand as it trailed slowly over his thigh, tracing light patterns with his fingertips. He licked his lips as his pulse suddenly increased, but couldn’t manage to drag his eyes away from the sight.

“Hugo!” Both Hugo and Harry jumped. “A little focus, please?”

Hugo groaned, but re-opened his eyes. Harry remembered how to breathe again the second Hugo’s fingers stopped their slow path along his thigh, causing him to gulp in a large lungful of air. A quiet hum dragged his attention back to Hugo’s face.

“The adrenalin of not knowing whether you’ll be caught this time… The excitement as your pulse increases when one of them glances over in your direction… The pure _need_ you feel when someone you’re watching reaches out to grab something to steady themselves. You want it to be you they grab. You want to step in, but you hold back, because it’s better – hotter – this way. Just watching him get fucked…” Hugo’s eyes flicked over to where Scorpius was sitting and Harry’s followed automatically. “Seeing him try to hold on; to not cry out. But he can’t, not even in public. Then, once he lets go…” Hugo sucked his lip ring into his mouth for a few seconds, pure want clear in his eyes as he stared at Scorpius. “Head thrown back to expose his throat, bottom lip bitten and bruised, hands clenching on whatever he can grasp… It’s beautiful. And you know what makes it even better?” Harry found himself shaking his head in response, caught up in Hugo’s voice. “He comes back to me. No matter what they did to him, no matter how good it was or how hard he came, he _always_ comes back to me.”

Harry let out a soft breath. There it was again, that look of complete adoration on Scorpius’ face as he stared at Hugo. Yes, he decided right then, they were right. He wanted this; he wanted _them_. Hell, he wanted exactly what Hugo had just described, except probably minus the random stranger in a club. Being able to watch Hugo and Scorpius together, then having the two of them with him afterwards. Or maybe even being with Scorpius himself as Hugo watched… Harry shivered.

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

Harry smiled. He had no idea which one of them had responded, but whichever it was sounded dazed. He cleared his throat and looked between them, meeting their eyes in turn.

“Yes.” The sharp intake of breath he received in response this time was definitely from Scorpius. “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Within reason.”

Harry’s smile widened. Trust Hugo to be the slightly more sensible one in this relationship. He locked his eyes on Scorpius, however.

“No more clubbing.” He switched his gaze to Hugo. “Or secret ‘specialised parties’. If I’m going to do this, then it will be exclusive. I don’t share well.”

“ _Fuck me_.” Scorpius’ hands were trembling on the arms of the chair, but beyond that, he hadn’t moved. “Hugh?”

“I swear to God, Malfoy, if you turn this down now, I _will_ kill you.”

With that, Scorpius practically launched himself at Harry. The chair fell back with a clatter, but Harry was much more focussed by that time on the long, limber legs wrapping themselves around his waist to care about the noise. The whine he let out when Scorpius’ lips crashed down onto his received a chuckle from Hugo.

“Good, isn’t he?”

Harry could only groan in response. He knew it was too soon for him to be of any use in the way he wanted to be, but there was no reason they couldn’t give Hugo a show anyway. Scorpius was already hardening against his stomach, his hips grinding forward in a slow pattern. Leaning back against the headboard caused Scorpius to whine in protest as he lost his friction, but Harry persisted. He bent his knees and placed a hand on one of Scorpius’ shoulders, gently breaking the kiss.

“Harry…”

Scorpius’ eyes were glazed and his lips – now bright red – were parted as he panted. Harry could only agree with Hugo’s assessment: Scorpius was beautiful. He continued to push until Scorpius was sitting fully in his lap, his back resting against Harry’s raised knees.

“Harry?”

There was now a sight touch of confusion to Scorpius’ voice. Harry smiled.

“Show me.”

Scorpius’ confusion seemed to increase until Harry murmured the lubricating charm. His deep grey eyes widened as he watched Harry’s hand moving until it wrapped around the very base of his half-hard cock. The first stroke of Harry’s hand earned him a drawn-out groan from Scorpius.

“Yessss,” he hissed as his head fell back.

“Holy… Has anyone ever told you that you’re a fucking genius, Harry?”

Harry only smiled in response. With Scorpius groaning in his lap, he thought it a damn shame that he was unable to do much more than give him a hand job, but he was determined to make it good. He stroked slowly at first, testing out Scorpius’ reactions. A small twist of his wrist right at the head caused him to moan, squeezing at the base caused him to wriggle, and slowing nearly to a stop made him buck, seeking the friction he needed. It was clear to Harry that this wasn’t going to last too long, if the noises Scorpius was letting out were any indication. Without even thinking about it, Harry began to trail his free hand over Scorpius’ torso.

“His right nipple…”

Harry shot a glance over to where Hugo still sat. His face was flushed, and his hard cock stood proudly against his stomach.

“Pinch his right nipple. Believe me.”

Figuring there was nothing to lose at that point, Harry obeyed. Scorpius’ reaction was immediate: his back arched, his legs tightened almost painfully around Harry’s waist, and his cock twitched in Harry’s hand.

“Merlin _fuck_! Harry… Ha-rry!”

Scorpius’ throat worked as his words were cut off. His back arched far enough that he pulled himself from Harry’s lap and he let out a sound that was a strange cross between a moan and a sob. The pulsing of Scorpius’ cock in his hand didn’t surprise Harry so much as when Scorpius launched himself forward again, claiming Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss. Scorpius’ tongue was insistent against Harry’s lips. Opening for him caused both Scorpius and Hugo to groan.

“My God…”

The kiss was broken the second Hugo spoke. Harry watched as Scorpius leant back against his knees again just in time to wrap his arm around Hugo’s waist when he stepped near. Hugo brushed his thumb almost reverently across one of Scorpius’ prominent cheekbones before leaning in to seal their lips together.

Harry took it all in eagerly: Scorpius’ relaxation post-orgasm, Hugo’s hand and stomach covered in his own spunk; the two of them panting harshly. These were all things he had accepted into his life, it occurred to him. Hugo Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, the two men who were able to finally give him that sense of satisfaction he had been craving.

“Come on, back to bed. You both look like you need a week’s worth of sleep.”

“‘S’long as I’m sleeping with _you_ , I don’t care.”

Harry chuckled. “You’ll be no use to me if you pass out from exhaustion, Scorp.”

“I dunno,” Hugo began before being interrupted by a huge yawn. “I’ve seen him go for hours…”

“Something to look forward to, then. Now come on; the both of you. Sleep. I’ll wake you in time for tea.”

Harry manoeuvred Scorpius from his lap into the bed. It was clear that Scorpius was almost completely asleep, but he was still awake enough to reach blindly behind him.

“Right here, Scorp,” Hugo murmured as he slid into the bed behind him.

Considering he had woken from a deep sleep not that long ago, Harry stayed awake, just listening to the two of them breathing. When he had arrived for this holiday at the Burrow, he hadn’t expected to be doing anything beyond eating and drinking way too much and commiserating with Ron over having to listen to yet more Celestina Warbeck. As his gaze drifted over the two men sleeping soundly beside him, he couldn’t help smiling. He may not have expected it, but this new development was more than welcome.


End file.
